Rini and Helios's Wedding Day
by keesha tenelli
Summary: Finally, it's their wedding day. Chapter two is now uploaded
1. Default Chapter

Rini and Helios Wedding Day By Cynthia Teoh  
  
"Rise and shine Rini, it's wedding day," replied Neo Queen Serenity cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, mom. I don't feel like waking up," moaned 18-year-old Rini.  
  
"Well, I should point out that we're an hour late, " said Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
"Oh, jeez! I really am late!" cried out Rini. She sprang out of bed and then she yelled, "Wake up everyone. We're an hour late!"  
  
"For what? It's only a hour drive," said Hotaru and her husband Itto Asanuma.  
  
"For my wedding of course!" yelled Rini as she went to wake up Helios, who is the groom.  
  
"Rini, I don't think you should wake me up so early, it's only 9:00," moaned Helios. "And it's only an hour drive," added Helios.  
  
"What? And leave you for our wedding and keep everyone waiting?" asked Rini.  
  
"Oh, okay. Better very early than late." groaned Helios as he put his tuxedo on.  
  
25 minutes later...  
  
"Ow! Do you have to put my calla lily corsage near my collar Amy?" asked Raye.  
  
"Believe me Raye. Pinning the corsage near the collar is a wedding and occasions custom," explained Amy patiently.  
  
"How much longer is it for Rini to put on her dress?" demanded Helios.  
  
"She's coming out soon," replied King Endymion.  
  
"Here I am," announced Rini. She was wearing a lovely raspberry pink gown with long sleeves that billowed out and a leaf styled collar like in the middle Ages. She also had her fire tiara with a light pink silk veil and a bouquet of cherry blossoms in her hands.  
  
"Gosh. You look, um, l-lovely," stammered Helios, who was very astonished of what he, saw. He then blushed scarlet red.  
  
"Come on, let's get the move on," said Momo, who was holding Fudo Mitsui's hand. She was wearing a floral printed kimono and her hair was in a bun with chopsticks in her hair.  
  
"But, where's Amy, Chad, Raye, Lita, Ken, Mina, Hotaru, Itto, Haruka, Michiru, Greg, and Setsuna?" asked Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
"Amy, Raye, Chad and Greg are still changing. Lita, Mina, Ken, Hotaru, Itto, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are having breakfast. And Diana, Comet, Luan and Artemis are still asleep." Explained King Endymion.  
  
"Wait a second! What about the junior bridesmaid Chibi Chibi?" blurted out Rini.  
  
"She's waiting in the couch," replied Helios 


	2. In a Rush

Wedding Time 

Just then, Amy, Chad, Raye, Lita, Ken, Mina, Hotaru, Itto, Haruka, Michiru, Greg, and Setsuna all came crashing down on the stairs!

"About time!" said Rini, pouting her cotton candy pink lips.

"Well, come on! Let's get going!" said Raye.

Minutes later, everyone was all crammed in the big rental bus that Chad had rented to go to the wedding.

"Chad! Are we there yet?" complained Chibi Chibi. " I want some candy!!!"

"Chibi Chibi, we'll have some food at the restaurant at the reception, okay?" replied Chad.

"But I didn't get any breakfast and the reception is not until after the wedding!" whined Chibi Chibi.

"No breakfast?" gasped Hotaru.

"No problem, she can have one of my granola bars I brought along," said Haruka, pulling out one from her purse.

"I don't like granola bars!" said Chibi Chibi.

"You still need to eat so I'd eat that if I were you!" pouted Haruka.

"Haruka, leave her alone!" snapped Raye.

"Raye, don't start!" said Mina.

"I didn't ask you to butt in!" snapped Raye.

Soon, the whole bus was filled with arguing and yelling.

"Oh man, this is as bad as it gets! What else can go wrong?" moaned Chad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The van soon pulled to a stop.

"Everyone, we're here!" yelled Chad.

" Finally! Now everyone, remember your positions!" said Rini.

Chibi Chibi came out first, then the Sailor Senshi as the bridesmaids, and Haruka next as the maid of honour, and finally Rini came out with her father Neo-King Endymion. Neo-Queen Serenity came out followed by the Sailor Senshi's boyfriends as the groomsmen as well as the groom Helios.

The wedding procession started with the song Forever and For Always by Shania Twain as everyone came down the aisles. The audience watched in awe as Rini came down with her father and took Helios by the arms at the altar.

After the wedding vows, there came the moment of truth…..

"And now, do you, Rini of the daughter of Their Majesties Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion take Helios the former enchanted Pegasus as your husband?" asked the priest.

"I do,"

"And now, do you, Helios the former enchanted Pegasus, take Rini of the daughter of Their Majesties Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion to be your wife?"

"I happily do,"

"Then I now pronounce both of you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Rini and Helios both leaned in and kissed each other passionately and everyone applauds. Neo-Queen Serenity sheds a tear and holds Neo-King Endymion's hand.

And now stay tuned for the reception as it wraps up the third and final chapter of this beautiful wedding.


End file.
